haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
"There's No God in the Electric World" 'is the second overall episode of the ''Haganai ''anime produced by AIC Build. The episode revolves around the Neighbor's Club's first friend-making activity: video gaming. Synopsis Part 1 One day, Kodaka entered the club room and saw Sena already there. "''You're here? Took you long enough." "Umm...Kashiwazaki..." "Call me Sena. You call that Kitsune (Yozora) by her given name right? Calling me by my family name seems as if we're distant." "I see...Se-Sena." Yozora then walked into the clubroom and sat down on the sofa. "Let's begin club activities then." "''Ah..Mikazuk-''" "IT'S YOZORA!" "Yo...zora. So, what kind of activities ? It won't be easy to make friends based just on-''" "''You can make friends by playing games." Yozora then took out her PSP (Play States Portable) and said that games are now played over there. Kodaka said that his sister had one too. Yozora then said that when she went to a family restaurant alone, she saw four high schoolers playing the game, Monster Karidou (Monster Hunter). While Sena looked at the game, Kodaka briefly explained the game to her. Yozora then said that the co-op feature in the game is essential since if you're a good player, you will be dependable and in turn, you will be closer to them as well. In addition, one can trade items, providing easy opportunities to start a conversation. Kodaka then happily said that it can be used to develop better social skills as Yozora and Sena fought each other again. Yozora then told both to bring their PSP with MonKari next Monday as both agreed. Next Monday, the members all brought their PSP and a copy of the game. Yozora: "You've learned the basics right?" Kodaka: "Yep." Sena: "I was pretty busy, but I tried it out a little bit. Although these games are pretty childish." Yozora: "Kodaka and Cow, what are your game ranks?" Kodaka: "I'm still at level 1, I can't bet many enemies." Yozora: "Hmph, I'm at level 3." Kodaka: "3? Wow, that's impressive!" Sena: "I'm at level 6." Kodaka and Yozora : "SIX?!" Kodaka: "That's the highest rank!" Sena: "Heh, I'm even a genius at video games, just how perfect am I?" Kodaka: "Didn't you said that you only played a little bit? Just how much time did you invest into it?" Sena: "I-I didn't really put that much effort." Yozora: "Show me your play time Meat." Sena: "Hey! Don't look at my stuff!" Upon seeing that Sena had actually played for 53 hours, Yozora threw Sena's PSP away as Sena quickly grabbed it, but she fell on the floor. When Sena demanded Yozora to know what did she do, Yozora pointed out that Sena actually had dark circles around her eyes. Sena quickly applied some make-up before denying it. Yozora then said that Sena spent the weekend playing the game. "A master puts all her effort into anything, even a game like MonKari!" "Breasts? (Chichi)" "MASTER! (Shinshi)" Sena then finally said that she might as well host and begin the game saying that she'll pick an easy quest for them as Kodaka thinks that despite what she said, Sena really does seem to enjoy it. '''~~Game mode~~ Yozora (Night): "Why do you look like that?" Kodaka (Hawk): "I can't help it, I've just started playing." Night: "I'm not talking about your equipments, It's about your character. It's really sad how little it resembles the actual person." Sena (Sena): "Kodaka, you want to be a long-haired foreigner that badly? Even your game name, 'HAWK' is cheesy too." Hawk: "Hey, stop it, what's wrong with it being a little different from reality anyways?" Night and Sena: "A little?" Hawk: "Let's just go and hunt already." At the game, as NIGHT and Sena were easily fighting the some enemies, HAWK was being attacked by another weak-looking chicken monster. As NIGHT was saying how to defeat the boss, Sena begin charging her weapon. Almost immediately, a fallen NIGHT was now being pecked by the weak monster. ~~has died~~ Yozora: "HUH?! What are you doing, meat?!" Sena (while smiling happily): "Sorry sorry, I made a mistake here. Well, let's go back and continue the hunt." Kodaka (thinking): "As if a level 6 will make such a simple mistake. Wait, don't tell me she was spending her time just for this?!" Continuing the game, while Sena was fishing and did caught and was suddenly shot by Yozora and fell into the river. Sena: "What in the hell are you doing!!!" NIGHT: "Oops. I pressed the wrong button." Sena: "You're targeting me specifically!!" NIGHT: "No I wasn't. Please do not make such baseless accusations." As Sena was about to take revenge, HAWK said that the boss is finally here. Sena confidentially approached the boss and belittled it saying it would be way beneath her to fight it. Suddenly, she was shot and Sena fell on the ground. Hawk: "S-Sleeping agent?!" NIGHT then confidentially walked towards Sena and placed a huge barrel of explosives there as the boss began to lick the unconscious Sena. As Kodaka was about to ask a question, Yozora then threw a small stone and ignited a huge explosion. The objective was completed as Sena and the boss was defeated. Yozora: "Alright ! This time, I've finished her!" Sena: "What?!" Yozora: "Well, I was going to cover you, but it couldn't be helped, sorry." Sena: "You're targeting me specifically!" Kodaka: "Hey, this is a co-op game, so why don't we start cooperating?" Yozora (wicked smile): "Hmph, that's true. On the next hunt, I'll cooperate even more." Sena (wicked smile): "I'll seriously cooperate more too. Please be prepared." On the next hunt, NIGHT and Sena began to mock each other indiscriminately. Soon enough, both were fighting each other as Kodaka basically gave up on hunting, knowing those two, and managed to mine some rare item called Dragonite. While Sena and NIGHT were still fighting, Kodaka got killed by one of the creeps. Kodaka: "Ahaha...Sorry, I died." (Kodaka's face then turned pale when he saw Yozora and Sena engrossed in the game while laughing creepily) Yozora: "You feel really ALIVE when you kill someone!" Sena: "I'll slice you up and disembowel you, you idiot Kistsune!" Both Yozora and Sena were now screaming "DIE!!" and "Stop dodging, you idiot!" at each other and eventually, they both failed the quest. Later, the three fell on the club table in despair before Yozora finally stood up. Yozora: "I guess games are no good after all." Sena: "What a waste of time." Yozora: "I never really did like those new portable games with multipalyer options anyways. Why should I play with other people?" Kodaka: "So what's the point of this?" Sena: "Exactly. Having to worry aout other people's problems even in games, how annoying." Kodaka: "Sigh, when were you two worriyng about anyone in the first place." Both girls: "HUH?!" Kodaka: "N-Nothing..." Sometime later, it was shown that Kodaka was still playing the game. He overheard two of his classmates talking about MonKari. Kodaka steeled himself and walked towards them in hope of fostering a freindship. Kodaka (in a creepy and evil looking gasglow grin): "Hey. Hehehehehe. I play MonKari too. If you have any Dosjagila necks, (voice then begins to deepen giving off an even more sacry feel) want to trade?" Brown-haired classmate: "O-Of Course!!!" Bespectacled classmate: "I-Is there anything else you want? I'll give you anything!!!" Kodaka: "Really ? Thanks !" The next day, a rumor that said that Kodaka Hasegawa had coerced two of his classmates in broad daylight was out. Part 2 One day, Kodaka and Yozora entered the clubroom and saw Sena sitting on the floor with a Plasma TV and a Play States III. Kodaka asked what's that as Sena said that was expected of a Yankee, he is ignorant. Sena said that those are the luxuries of civilization; a television and a Play States which ran on electricity. Kodaka said that he knew these things and asked what are they doing in the clubroom. Sena said that it is for games as Kodaka wondered how did Sena even get those heavy things here as Yozora uses Sena's tea set to make some coffee. Kodaka then asked Sena why she did that as Sena said that she got a game that is far superior than MonKari. Sena wanted the rest to thank her as Yozora refuted that Sena is making her coffee taste bad while an angered Sena said that she did not approve of Yozora using her tea set as Yozora ignored Sena. Yozora: "Kirameki School Life...7?" Kodaka: "It's one of those galges right?" Sena: "Isn't it a fitting game for the club?" Yozora: "It certianly will be beneficial to the practicing communication with others." Kodaka: "However, isn't the game tagerted towards guys? Aren't there female versions that target girls whereby the heroines are hot guys?" Sena: "Huh? Why would I want to get close to boys?" Kodaka: "I see..." The game was then inserted as the title narrates itself. Sena then Selected the "New Game" option and wrote down her surname, but Yozora came up and told her that as the representative of the club, she should be the protagonist. Sena then said that Yozora was never the "club representative". Kodaka: "Hey, since the main character is a guy, so how about using my-''" Both girls: "''Denied." Kodaka (thinking): "So they're completely in sync at these moments." Kodaka: "Well, since Sena is the one that bought the game, I guess it is only fair for her to use her name then." Yozora: "I guess so then." Sena: "You really do understand, Kodaka. Okay, now ...Kashiwazaki Se-''" Yozora said that she cannot accept it after all and randomly write up the given name and started the game as Sena angrily took back the controller while the game starts... '「My name is Kashiwazaki Semoponume」''' Sena: "What the heck?! Semoponume?!" Yozora: "Well, it's a pretty good name. How about changing yours too? Simply saying 'Sena' annoys me." 「Masaru: Yo! Semoponume!」 「This person's name is Suzuki Masaru. He's been my best friend ever since Middle School」 Kodaka: "What? No way! He already has a best friend?! '''AND YET HE STILL WANTS FRIENDS'?!" Sena: "''Kodaka, stop with that scary face! It's gross!" 「Masaru: The best way to obtain a fulfilling school life is to get close to a cute girl!」 Sena: "He sure said something good despite looking like a playboy. That's exactly the friend I want." 「Scene: A pink-haired gril walked into the scene」 「Akari: Nice to meet you, my name is Fuyabashi Akari I was a bit nerverous since I just transfered in but I'm glad that there's someone nice here. I hope we get along well, Kashiwazaki-kun.」 #'「Choice: It's my pleasure, Akari-chan!」' #'「Chocie: Yeah, nice to meet you, Fuyabashi-san.」' #'「Choice: You're actng too familiar, Leave.」' Kodaka: "Oh, you have to decide on how to react now." Girls: "Three." Kodaka: "Why three?! That's the least possible option!" Sena: "There is no way I can trust the kind of girl that upon her first day, would suddenly speak to a boy she doesn't know." Yozora: "Yeah. I'm sure she said the same thing to all the boys in the class." Kodaka:'' "She looked studios to me."'' Yozora: "Hmph, this kind of girl always turns out to be a bitch. There's always one in each class, innocent on the outside, but secretly manipulates the boys in class." Kodaka: "Are you even sure that it exists?!" Yozora: "Yes, I've read on the internet that most of the modern-day JKs in Japan are real bitches." Kodaka (thinking) : "You're a modern-day JK too..." Sena then clicked the third option as Akari quickly apologized and left. Kodaka then apologized to Akari. Sometime in the game, the group found out that different activities determines which heroine the protagonist goes for. Yozora said that Semoponume is rather sad to have no skills at all as Sena said that she will make him study. When Semoponume's "Intellect" score increased, Yozora said that how dumb is he to only increase by a small amount. While wanting to touch a book, Semoponume touched another girl and the girl apologized profusely. #'「Choice: Apologize to her and give her the book.」' #'「Chocie: "''I had the book first !" Take the book away.」''' Kodaka then saw another choice and thought that both the girs will choose the second option. To his surprise, Kodaka found out that Yozora and Sena chose option one. Kodaka was confused and asked why they chose that. Yozora: "If you had the luxury of reading some book, you should use it for studying, Semoponume." Sena : "You loser, I expect at least 200 points of intelligence by the next test so stop slacking." Kodaka then sighed to know that option one was chosen on a whim. Yukiko thanked Semoponume and asked for his name. The option to invite Yukiko to dates is chosen as Sena wanted to befriend her as Yozora agreed since Yukiko is better than that "Fujibayashi Bitch". As the game progressed and Semoponume and Yukiko continue dating, Sena seems to be more and more happy with each development and soon, was smitten by Yukiko while laying on the floor in a creepy manner while saying how having female friends are the best as Kodaka became disturbed by Sena's action. Yozora also more or less approved of Yukiko. One day, when Semoponume wanted to walk home with Yukiko, the latter rejected it and soon began to distance herself with Semoponume. Sena was shocked as Kodaka, while reading the manual said that the reason why Yukiko distance herself was because Semoponume was being extremely rude to Fujibayashi and, according to the game, if the main character was rude, he will receive bad reputation and the girls will leave the main character sooner or later. Sena concluded that this is all becaue of Fujibayashi's rumors and angrily insulted Fujibayashi. Kodaka then said that if Sena apologized, the route will go back to normal. Sena: "HUH?! Why in the world must I apologize to that damn bitch!? Make-up? I don't even recall getting along with that whore in the first place!" Yozora: "I concur. Even though you did no wrong, she begin to badmouth you after she approached you on her own and got hurt. Bowing your head to that idiot is unacceptable." Sena: "Agreed, I definitely won't give in. And I'm confident Yukio will see through this misunderstanding." Both girls then chose to believe in Yukiko instead of apologizing. True enough, Yukiko apologized to Semoponume and broke up with him. Semoponume and Sena both fall on the floor in tears. Sena (crying):'' Yukiko...I believed in you!" Kodaka (thinking): "''Seriously ? Just how attached was she ?" Kodaka then saw Yozora leaving the clubroom. Kodaka: "Hey, where are you going?" Yozora: "Fujibayashi Akari. I will kill you." Kodaka: "Are you alright, Sena?" Sena: "YUKIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kodaka sighed and went home. The next day, while entering the school's classroom hallway, Sena called out to Kodaka and lent him her game. Sena then told Kodaka to play the game and even said that Kodaka will tear-up on the third-year event with Fujibayashi. Kodaka then said that Sena was calling Fujibayashi a bitch and a whore yesterday as Sena gave an angry face while telling Kodaka not to badmouth Akari. Sena then begin to tell Akari's back-story as Sena tells Kodaka to do all of the heroine's routes. Kodaka was stunned to know that Sena was doing the game since yesterday and even completed it. Sena then proudly proclaimed that she did, and as she approaches to Kodaka about finishing all the endings, dark circles can be seen from her eyes as Kodaka said that he will try it if he got time. Sena then ordered Kodaka to play the game and begin to praise the game itself saying that it should be a "life" that everyone had experienced. Sena then left for her class as Kodaka just stood there, having no idea how he should respond before leaving for class too. The Neighbors' Club Log : Sena managed to get close to seven girls...in 2D. Notes *A Kitsune is a fox-spirit that was traditionally known for having from one up to nine tails and are considered as malicious and evil and are known for being able to shape-shift to women. They are believed to entice men and disrupt family harmony, although some cases of Kitsune are known to be servants of Shinto gods. *Dating Sims or galges are visual novels whereby the protagonist will have to ultimately go and chase the heroine. There are three types, the pornographic types are called eroges, the normal ones are called galge and the galges targeted for females are often called otomeges. *A JK is short-form of Joshi Kosei, which literally means Japanese "High School Girl." Light Novel Differences *In the original Light Novel, the series is called "Tokimeite Memorial Days" the name change in the anime is probably because the Light Novel version is too similar to the Tokimeki Memorial series. *In the original Light Novel, Kodaka did play the galge at home but he did not really go after any of the girls but instead spent his time with his "best friend", Masaru. Even though Kodaka got a bad end, he still felt happy for having a friend to stick with him through thick and thin. Trivia *Monster Karidou (MonKari) is based on the JRPG game, Monster Hunter . *The Playing States Portable is based on the Play Station Portable . However, in the novel, It was named as a "Play Stati Portable". Similarly, the Play States III is based on the Play Station 3. *In the novels, the maximum level for MonKari was level 5 (And Sena's level is also level 5 in the novel). It was changed to level 6 in the anime. *Yozora was humming a Star Wars theme in the game. * Kirameki School Life 7 is an allusion to the Tokimeki Memorial series. In that game, there's a background character who seems to be based of Ryoko Asakura, a heroine named Akari Fujibayashi, furthermore, Akari's voice actress is also Ayako Kawasumi. *Yukiko Nagata is also based on Yuki Nagato. *Yukimura Kusunoki made a cameo on this episode. Category:Anime Category:Episodes